danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Otacross
is a support character for Ban and his friends, and founder of the Ota Rangers in the Danball Senki series. He is famous for his status as a "Legendary Super Hacker", that spreads the spirits of the Ota way. Appearance Otacross is a short, old man with white hair, which is long enough to be brought back by his ponytail with a pink and white hair band. One of his eyes is covered by his hair, and his nose is covered too by his facial hair, which is almost equally as long. His beard is in a similar ponytail with the same kind of pink and white hairband that he has on his head. He wears a scarf which has orange and yellow stripes, and wears a pink jacket with white stripes down the sleeves. He wears sweatpants of the same pink color, and he wears rather tall Geta sandals, and he carries a cane as well. When in his "Master Otacross" cosplay from Episode 27 of Danball Senki W, he looks mostly the same, but now has an Ota Ranger style bird mask on his head, though his is green, red and white, with a gold cress and set of earpieces. On those earpieces, colorful feathers protrude, resembling a parrot. Personality Otacross has childish mannerisms and rather odd, almost obsessive behavior much like any otaku-type character would. He lives up to his name of the legendary super hacker by being incredible skilled in hacking, and is one of the best hackers in the world, and he is proud of that fact. Being out-hacked by another hacker greatly offends and upsets him. He likes cute girls, both in general and for his figure creating hobby, especially Ami Kawamura and Ran Hanasaki. It seems that he doesn't prefer a girl that is hyperactive like Asuka Kojou. Despite the lack of seriousness in his overall character and personality, there are times where Otacross gets passionate. During the Episode 27 of Danball Senki W, he teaches, rather harshly, Yuuya Haibara the lesson of how cosplay is meant for the cosplayer to show off something that they love, or else it's just an empty costume with no meaning to emphasize the importance of life. In a later episode, when the main characters succeed in shutting down Adam and Eve on Paradise, Otacross talks to Kirito Kazamahttp://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Kirito_Kazama, explaining to him that he understands how he feels about how it might hurt to not be able to bring something you love back to life, seemingly in reference to the LBX he carried, Sakura✩0, to compare himself to Kirito's tragic case of trying to bring his girlfriend Amy back to life in the form of a robot. Chronology He has a brief cameo in episodes 21 and 22 where Yujin mentions that he and the other members of his team were trained by him, and offers Daiki a chance to train under him as well. During those scenes, Otacross can be seen back in his lair, smiling of his protege's success. Because they are searching for him, Otacross proposes riddles to Ban Yamano, Ami Kawamura, Kazu Aoshima, and Hanzou Gouda in order to determine his location in episode 29. Once they find it, he sends the Ota Rangers as another test to see how skilled Ban and friends are. After Ami defeats Ota Yellow, he allows the four and Daiki to enter his lair, where he reveals he already knew that they came to help them hack into the God Gate. He agrees to, but only if Ban, Ami, and Kazu can defeat him in a battle. Episode 31, he explains to the group that if they go to Akibhara Kingdom to find the missing data in the Infinity Net by gathering the Hacker Corps (with his holographic assistance Shibune Kikuzou). When asked if he was the kind, he sulks as Shibune explains that he was the former Akibahara King before Master King defeated him. He doesn't give any details about that match, but advises the kids that the other members of the tournament could be on par with the players at Artemis. He reappears in W as their secret weapon in episode 7 and officially joins NICS before they head to China to shut down Detector's computers. After Artemis 2051, he decides to train, Ran, And Hiro since their LBX have the potential to reach super modes. He places them through rigorous exercises and practices pushing them physically, but also requiring that the trio work together and synchronize their actions in the process. After completing the trials, he instructs them to battle him 3-On-1 with his new LBX, Perfect ZX-4. Designed as being “four million times stronger” than Perfect ZX3, he pushes the trio to their limits. Eventually they manage to coordinate their attacks in sync and put him on the defensive. Suddenly their CCMs and their LBX begin to light up and he declares afterwards that they unlocked their special modes. In episode 25, Otacross reveals himself as Master X at the BC Extras Tournament alongside his protege Ota Red is in Perfect ZX-4, swiftly defeating all of their competitors beforehand while masked. The two face off against Yuuya and Alice in the semi finals of the tournament. He and Ota Red keeps ridiculing Yuuya for knowing nothing about Cosplay and having a favourite superhero to be loved and nearly win by using Double Mega Thunder Cross (Different naming declaration). However, Alice managed to stand up for herself and makes Yuuya realised his own passion about LBX, therefore Team OTA loses the match. Otacross congratulated Yuuya for finding something important to himself while acting like a hero dying drama but then act in excitement and leave with Ota Red upon getting a phone call for Sakura spare parts availability. In episode 52, Otacross is informed with the rest of the public about Yamenko's transformation. Finding data from Cyber Lance and Yamaneko sent the group, he theorizes combining the new functions of CyberLancer with Crystar Ingram’s absorber system, the LBX would have an increased durability, allowing O-Legion’s successor to achieve a ratio of 300%.Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Support Characters Category:Otaku Category:Ota Rangers Category:NICS Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Akihabara Category:Seeker